Surprise
by kogalove
Summary: Hiroki wonders if he is giveing Nowaki enough time so he gives Nowaki a surprise.Its a Lemon


I do not own Junjou is my first yaoi thing and i'm not a big fan of yaoi unless there openly gay like Sweden and Finland from I love Egoist so much.

Nowaki walked threw the door of there apartment he had just got off work from the hospital he called out "I'm home." he was surprise to see Hiroki come out with a slight blush on his face and he mummbled "Welcome back." Nowaki smiled and took his chin and turned his head so he was looking up at him and kissed him when he pulled away Hiroki started to yell "Dammit I dont have to have a good bye kiss, a welcome home kiss a kiss for piss me off." Nowaki just smiled thinking Hiroki was adorable. Nowaki patted Hiroki on the head and said "Hiro-san what do you want for breakfest." Hiroki stoped yelling and thought for a minute before he replyed "I dont care make what you want." Nowaki looked at him shocked most the time Hiroki had to leave with out breakfest and he said "But your job." Hiroki waved his hand in a dismissive maner and said "Theres a delay I have time today." Nowaki smiled brightly and started to cook.

As Hiroki sat at his desk why his students took a test he couldent help thinking about Nowaki when ever he had nothing to do his mind always woundered to him. Hiroki thought of what Nowaki would be doing now he was suppose to be at the flower shop right some bad thought ent across his mind what if he was with another man when ever he was suppose to be at the flower shop. He shook his head Nowaki would never he said he loved Hiroki all the time. Hirkoi sighed and looked at the picture on his desk of him and Nowaki, Nowaki was smileing brightly for the camara,but he wasent he had a disaproveing look as Nowaki had his arm around him,but to be honest Hiroki loved that picture so much.

Nowaki sighed as he cut the steams of the flowers he was thinking of Hiroki,but Hiroki was always on his mind he looked at the picture of his desk next to the registore and smiled Hiroki had the same one on his wasent smileing in it,but Nowaki knew Hiroki liked the picture and it filled Nowaki with pride when Nowaki came to pick Hiroki up and saw the picture on his desk. Nowaki looked at the door as the bell rang and put on a smile and said "Hello can I do for you."

Hiroki walked beside Nowaki to there regual diner as they took a seat in a booth Hiroki felt Nowaki hit his foot a few times and push it around Hiroki's eyebrows went down like Miyagi always says they do and he half yelled "Stop it I dont play pissing me off." Nowaki smiled and took his hand "Ok Hiro-san." Hiroki was non for public affection so he tryed to pull his hand away,but Nowaki wouldent let him then the waitress came she glanced at there hands and a look crossed her face,but she quickly hide it and put on a smile.

As Nowaki and Hiroki walked into there apartment Hiroki strached and said "That was good i'm stuffed."they both got ready for the middle of the night Nowaki heared his door open and he sat up and saw Hiroki standing there a slight blush on his cheeks as he said "Nowaki i'm cold." Nowaki smiled and said "Got it." he pulled the covers away and Hiroki got in and laid beside Nowaki and he pulled the blankets down and leaned over and kissed Hiroki and he kissed back soon there shirts were comeing off and Nowaki was kissing down Hiroki's chest till he got to his pants then he undid them and took them off.

Hiroki woke up and looked at the clock and scrabeled out of bed he was late dammit Nowaki dident wake him stoped as he felt pain when he stood and blushed as he rembered last night and ignored the pain and quickly got ready and ran to the yelled at Nowaki "Dammit you dident wake me up." Nowaki smiled and looked at him "I did about 15 you going to stay for breakfest?" Hiroki put his shoes on and said "No i'll get something quick on the way." right before he left he felt Nowaki wrap his arms around him he struggled to get free and Nowaki turned him and took his chin and kissed him when he pulled away Hiroki was blushing and yelled "You bastard." and ran out Nowaki chuckled and waved as Hiroki ran out the door.

Hiroki sighed as he walked home he was stressed out he had so much work to do as he walked threw the door he looked at the clock and knew he had about a hour before Nowaki came home. He thought about Nowaki and a thought crossed his head he dident show enough affection to him and even tho he dident like it he wanted to do something speacial for Nowaki.

Nowaki walked threw the door and called out "I'm home." then Hiroki was there he was blushing bright red and Nowaki dident know why and was about to ask when Hiroki grabed his sleeve and studered out "L-Lets take a bath t-togather." Nowaki took a minute to regaster this then his eyes went wide and he thought he was dreaming he knew he wasent,but Hiroki would never do some thing like this and he said "Hiro-san are you alright?" Hiroki said "I just wanted to do something for you." that shocked Nowaki even more,but if Hiroki wanted to do something for him he wouldent regect it that would be rude.

Hiroki stood in the bathroom and watches Nowaki striped and blushed as Nowaki looked at him as he took off the last of his clothes and walked over and kissed Hiroki deeply and he kissed back and Nowaki striped turned the water on and they both got in the bath there wasent alot of room,but then Nowaki lifted Hiroki up and put him on his lap Hiroki blushed more and yelled "You bastered." Nowaki smiled and said "You like it." Hiroki blushed more as he felt Nowaki's erection,but that just made him get hard. Nowaki kissed him and then he kissed down his neck and Hiroki mouned as Nowaki kissed his collar bone and Nowaki smiled and sucked there leaveing a Nowaki pulled away and said "We have to get clean." even tho this was his dream it was fun to tease Hiroki and he saw a look of lust in his eyes.

After they got out Nowaki dried Hiroki off and Hiroki protested "I'm not a fucking child you know I can dry my own self off." Nowaki ignored him and kept drying they were done Nowaki picked Hiroki up and carryed him to there bed and threw him on there and he got on top of him and kissed him reached down and began to stroke Hiroki's dick and it made Hiroki moun so much he couldent kiss Nowaki, Nowaki gasped as he felt Hiroki's hand wrap around his dick and began to stroke. Then Hiroki moved down kissing Nowaki's chest then stomach and then his dick he licked it and sucked the head and listened as Nowaki gave little mouns and he licked all over it then took half of it into his mouth sucking slowly teaseing him makeing Nowaki moun alittle louder.

Soon Hiroki had all of him in his mouth and was sucking alittile faster going all the way up almost takeing him out of his mouth and then all the way down to the sucked faster when he felt Nowaki's hand on the back of his Hiroki sucked faster and harder he heared Nowaki mouning louder and he pulled away and started to stroke him fast till Nowaki cryedout and cum shot out of his dick and covered Hiroki's face and hand and some in his yelled "You bastared this is nasty." Nowaki ignored him and pulled him up and pushed him on the bed so he was on all fours and climbed onto the bed behind Hiroki and he grabed his hips and said softly "Its about to go in ok Hiro-san." Hiroki noded and closed his eyes as the head went in and mouned loudly as Nowaki thrusted in and was fully in.

Nowaki moved slowly till Hiroki said "Your ok move faster." Nowaki then started thrusting faster loveing the feeling of being in his love and hearing his love moun for him and not anyone else not Usagi-san not anyone. He thrusted faster then he switched so he was sitting and Hiroki was on top Hiroki blushed and noded as he started to ride Nowaki. He was very embarressed,but he knew Nowaki wouldent judge him or care if he wasent doing it right so he relexed more and soaked in the plesure. Hiroki mouned louder as Nowaki started to stroke his dick and it made him ride faster and he knew Nowaki was close just like him. Nowaki stroked Hiroki's dick faster wanting him to cum, then he mouned loudly as he came inside Hiroki at the same time Hiroki came his cum went all over Nowaki's hand.

Nowaki smiled as he wraped his arms around Hiroki and saw Hiroki's eyes half lided and said "I love you Hiro-san." Hiroki then closed his eyes,but not before mumbleing "Love you too you bastard." Nowaki smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The end rate/review first yaoi dont kill me.


End file.
